Original Sin Vol 1 3.3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** A motel ** ** *** * ** Items: * | Synopsis1 = Arno Stark has been tricked into altering the Extremis flowing inside Bruce Banner so that he transforms into the Hulk, but with Bruce Banner's intelligence. The Hulk mocks Arno's obvious fear and tells him that he is the Hulk because of Arno's brother, Tony Stark. He then demands to know where Tony is, warning Arno that he wouldn't like him when he is angry. When Arno doesn't give the Hulk and answers, he decides to bring Stark to him. He then gives Arno three seconds to flee Tony's mansion before the gamma-spawned monster brings it down with a powerful clap of his hands. Tony is some 800 miles away when he receives notification that his home in Malibu has been destroyed. Checking the security footage he sees the Hulk he realizes that he must know the truth about his apparent tampering with the gamma bomb project. Unable to face the Hulk at this time, Tony activates his armor and abandons the empty frame of his car as he flies off to prepare for his eventual encounter. Back at the ruins in Malibu, Arno tries to contact his brother and is surprised that he cannot reach him. The Hulk explains that Bruce Banner spent his sleepless nights coming up with anti-Iron Man technology. He used just a device to infect Arno's armor with a tech-virus that jams his ability to send transmission and will eventually put him to sleep. The Hulk explains that he has no issue with Arno and won't harm him because he isn't the villain in this situation. Meanwhile, Iron Man has returned to the city of Troy and rushes to his lab. There he puts on a new suit of Hulkbuster armor and digs up a cell phone he used at the time he altered the gamma bomb test. Even though the technology is cured by today's standards he should be able to pull up images that were captured on it. He wires it into a virtual reality system and uses it to recreate that moment in time. His memories start coming back as he remembers sneaking onto the gamma bomb site, slipping past security. From there, he removed one of the plates from the bomb and started taking pictures. Tony is even more horrified by what he is seeing, but before he can witness anymore, he is attacked from behind by the Hulk. The blow sends Tony crashing into the street below, but he is not harmed thanks to its Hulkbuster technology. Not sure how the Hulk managed to find him, Tony activates island security which quickly evacuates everyone from the city. Two massive cannons emerge from buildings and fire upon the Hulk. Iron Man then uses a combination of the city defenses and his own onboard weapons to try and take the Hulk down. The Hulk then tricks Iron Man into coming closer by pretending to be the child-like brute that Stark expects. Tony falls for the trick and his battered around by the Hulk. In order to get away, Tony activates a mine field blasting the Hulk away long enough for Iron Man to retreat to his armory in the sewers. There he discovers that the VR simulation is still going and that that there is still more footage. Watching it, Tony is so filled with remorse he starts to cry. | Solicit = | Notes = Continuity Notes * The specifications of Tony's self-built cell phone should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Chronology Notes The events of this issue occur concurrently in other stories and affect the chronologies of the following characters: Hulk * * Iron Man * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}